In Saecula Saeculorum, Part 1
It’s another beautiful day in sunny central California. Blue skies are overhead, with only a few scant white puffy clouds breaking up the canvas. Perceptor is atop Lookout Mountain, lying on his back as he does a few last minute adjustments to his device, which kind of looks like a giant mechanical pinecone attached to a cylinder of some kind. There are a few tables set up nearby with a variety of materials. One looks like solidified honey, another of silver, one of wood, some stone, and a few other materials, each piled up neatly on its own table. Grapple stands not too far away from Perceptor and his device, eyeing it over as he had been for quite some time. He's been quiet for most of the quest observation, looking at the pinecone-shaped machine with.. Awe? Admiration? Whatever he's thinking, the architect seems to be enjoying himself. Perhaps he's there just to see if it works? Impactor stands atop Lookout Mountain along with the other Autobots, arms folded. From up here, you can see all of Metroplex, as well as parts of San Francisco. He peers out at the scenery with a grim look on his face. He hates this planet, and when he has to come here he makes it a point to only hang out at Autobot City. Lookout Mountain is close enough to count. Glancing over at Grapple, Perceptor, and the... thingamajig, he goes ahead and asks what everybody is thinking. "What's this thing going to do, Perceptor?" What's it going to do /in theory/, that is. Sit-Com is also peering at Perceptor's amazing new device. "It is an Espresso Machine," he says, in an Arnold-esque voice. "No, wait; is it a snow cone maker?" Ranger slouches back against the rocks behind the... whatever the heck that is, enjoying the sunshine. Not like he can't enjoy any sunshine he wishes, but this is easier. Apparently there's some greater purpose to all this, but no one ever tells him anything. He's perfectly content to wait and hear what happens. Shockwave touches down with a muffled boom on the crest of one of the Marin hills overlooking the bay, extending his hand towards the Autobot encampment on the far side of the white-ruffled grey water. "Decepticons, investigate the reports of the Autobot experimental device scheduled to begin shortly. Recover the experiment by force if its presence is determined. Collect experimental data as a secondary objective. Commence the attack." Windshear was released from the medbay and all he wanted to do was go to his quarters -- someplace dry and sleep. But no, he had orders to report to Earth for something. The Seeker had no idea what but to Earth he went. He transforms and lands somewhat near Shockwave. Yea just the commander he wanted to be working with right now. Windshear says nothing as he lands, just looks around, and waits for orders. Scorn grumbles softly as she skitters across the ground in her altmode, glancing up to the sky once in a while, "Lovely how there's barely any cloud cover for us." Her insect mandibles click audibly before she glances over her shoulder at the two mechs following, her antennas wiggling from Shockwave's orders. "Alright mechs, let's move in quiet and try to get a visual. Stay up high and keep your engines silent." Wings suddenly fan open and send up a small dust cloud as they buzz softly and lift her off the ground, rising high up above the scarce clouds. Darkwing goes about his task of investigation with his usual amount of zeal, which is none. He grips and complains about having to do something then trying to get drunk off his aft. Which, he's become a master at over the past few months, as he's been in a deeper depression than usual. The biggest insult as that a Primative has been placed in charge of two jets. So much for command intelligence. "Whatever Primitive." He mutters under his breath, just wanting to get this over with. A soft beeping can suddenly be heard from Impactor's radio. "Yeah?" he says into it. After a moment of listening to whoever's on the other end, he snorts. "Alright, listen up, mechs! Shows over. The early warning grid has picked up multiple unidentified Transformers practically within spitting distance of here. Perceptor, close up shop and pack whatever this invention of yours is. If it's something powerful, get ready to destroy it in case the Cons are here to swipe it." Perceptor no doubt has backups and blueprints, right? Right?! "Ranger, alert Metroplex on what's going on. Grapple, if there's any automated defences in the area, get 'em prepped right now. And everybody, arm yourselves." "And it was such a beautiful day in the neighbourhood," Sit-Com moans, "Oh well, time to take out the garbage!" He gets out his ball and chain, ready to swing and smack a Decepticon with it. Ranger straightens up, levering himself up from the rocks. He looks askance at Impactor for a moment before he dares to open his mouth, then his courage fails and he simply resorts to radio, "Um, Yes sir, um, and you are...? No, never mind... Alerting Metroplex... Impactor whoops and almost forgot about one of their present members. "Oh, right. And Sit-Com... er... well," he struggles to think of something useful for Sit-Com to do, but fails. "Uh, it's good you're here, I guess." Grapple blinks up in alarm from whatever hypnotism Perceptor's device has caused at Impactor's words. "What? Unidentified..." ...And then Sit-Com had to talk. He gives the Junkion a quizzical stare for just a moment. Then, he finally seems to realize that, oh, right, an order was given. The architect gives a somewhat panicked look around the area somewhat blindly. "Do we even have...?" Perceptor slides out from under his machine. He smiles at all the colourful names and suggestions put forth, or questions as to its purpose. Rather than dealing with them individually, he elects for brevity. “Although this device has a scientific name, I have chosen to informally refer to it as the Philosopher’s Stone, for that ancient Earth legend regarding the transmutation of inexpensive materials into rarer articles.” Then, when he is informed that the Decepticons are present, he looks woefully at his device, “Grapple, Sit-Com, I could use your assistance in dismantling the device prior to any engagement with the Decepticons.” Ranger says, "Autobots, we have Decepticon intruders upon, um, a scientific experiment?" Scientist Perceptor says, "It is of paramount importance that the device does not fall into Decepticon hands, for the ramifications of such an event would be most severe." Impactor says, "Understood. Perceptor, you're in charge of destroying it if you have to." "I have not detected activation of Metroplex's weapons systems. I am beginning radio jamming now, to forestall activation by obliging the Autobots to communicate with Metroplex in person. Be aware that this may cause some interference in your avionics. Make all necessary adjustments," Shockwave sends to the other Decepticons, just before the deafening squeal of powerful EM interference blots out radio communications. Scientist Perceptor says, "Destroy, but . . ." Impactor says, "No buts, Perceptor. Take care of it if it looks like we're going to lose it. If this thing is as dangerous as you say it is, I'd sooner see it as dust than being held by Galvatron. You can always make another." Scorn notes the Autobots starting to scramble on their mountaintop as her small team closes in from above. "Looks like they know we're here now... And they have one of those troublesome Wreckers with them." She grimaces as best as possible with her insect face. "Darkwing, Windshear, flank off, and attack from a distance. Not much room to run up there." She suddenly drops from the formation, going for a frontal assault while the others choose their places. She hisses softly as the jammer makes her dizzy a moment, wavering in the air, but she quickly rights herself and continues on. Windshear acknowledges the jamming Shockwave does with an annoyed twitch of a wing as the squad blasts through then hears Scorns order through it. The Seeker leaps up and transforms to fall into place with Darkwing. "Won’t this be fun." he rumbles to his wing mate as he closes in on the Autobots. Darkwing says, "Troublesome Wreckers? Please. They're just loud annoyances. If it was Dinobots, then maybe I'd be worried." He says mostly to himself, he's fought wreckers many times before, and usually comes off pretty well against them. He seems to perk up some at the thought of actual combat. Being able to take his darkness out on others is one of the few times he ever lightens up." Perceptor begins by opening up the outer casing of his device. He has the look of a bot trapped between a Rocklord and a Headmaster. “These components are extraordinarily delicate, and sensitive. Ordinarily I would prefer to remove them in a controlled environment, but the situation dictates extreme measures.” Curiously, the device seems to be pointed towards the centre of the platform right now, as he had intended to demonstrate its functions for all to see. Ranger raises a hand to scratch at his head. "Comms... Comms are down, I think I got a message through, but... just the one... my systems can't penetrate the static! Maybe if I get some air...?" With that he leaps upwards, transforming as he goes, his engines flaring as he soars skywards, wishing, for a change, that he actually had weapon systems in order to defend himself against aggressors. Impactor's eyes narrow as he examines the incoming. Some ground pounder Insecticon (Impactor doesn't recognize him), Windshear (Impactor recognizes him anywhere), and Darkwing (that aura of defeatism is unmistakable). Unfortunately for Impactor, Shockwave is busy jamming their transmissions and hasn't entered line of sight yet. At Ranger's report, Impactor frowns. "Do it," he confirms as the mech soars into the sky. Impactor, meanwhile, steps forward to the edge of the Lookout Mountain platform. Reaching down, he draws out the pistol from his ankle-holster and begins blazing away with a wide spray of laser bolts, aiming for Darkwing and Windshear. "Hey Windshear!" he shouts. "You owe me two energon chips! Am I going to have to take it out of your hide?" "Is that thing going to be shooting at the Decepticons?" Sit-Com asks Perceptor. The Junkion starts swinging his ball-and chain like a helicopter rotor, looking for someone to throw it at. Well, the initial order ends up being a moot point, so Grapple moves to Perceptor's machine to see what he could do to help take it apart. Building things on a regular basis might just come in handy, here; he doesn't just rush in headlong. "Perceptor, is anything in particular... Explosive or potentially corrosive?" Because, you know, things exploding in your face isn't healthy. Shockwave remains in a position of command and control, safely outside the combat zone, sweeping the Autobot positions with his radar and tracking the progress of the Decepticons as they close in. Windshear sees the Wrecker taking shots in his general direction and lifts up a few hundred feet. "Yea yea I hear you, Impactor. I only owe you because you paid the tab..." he lights up his laser cannons and lays down some fire toward the Wrecker commander. Scorn gives the feral skree of a predator spotting its prey when she sees Ranger transform and foolishly lift off into the air, into Con territory. Scythe arms extend as she dive bombs towards him and the Autobots. With a thunk she lands upon his large shuttle back, multiple pointy feet digging into the armour as strong mandibles latch onto his hull like a vice. Like a parasite she tries to hitch a ride and draw energon blood, scythes trying to hack and scratch at the mech's outer armour. As Impactor tries to fire on one of the few people Darkwing considers a friend, the Dour Powermaster swoops in lower, and fires on the Wrecker leader. "Like you really need that money anyway, you’re just going to waste it." Sit-Com spots a target! It's the lesser of the two partners in doom-and-gloom, Darkwing! "Hey, Darkwing, DUCK!" he shouts as he throws his spinning mace at the Decepticon. Sit-Com says, "When there's trouble, you blame DW!" Ranger squawks as this crazy Femme sinks her, are those claws? Well, as she sinks her whatever the hell spiky stuff she has into Ranger's hull! Panicking, he spirals, spending as much effort as he can into throwing her off. In his efforts, he loops near Perceptor's device, engines screaming. Grapple looks up from Perceptor's device as the Decepticons move in and the fighting begins. He looks up in alarm as Impactor slams in to the side of the cliff and winces, both at the sound and in sympathy. For a moment, he wavers in indecision; continue with the dismantling or try to ward off the incoming? He was no fighter, but, hey, an extra gun on the field might not be such a bad idea. ...After a moment, he goes back to Perceptor's machine. Windshear sees the harpoon heading for him. His side sympathy pains from the memory of the last time he got harpooned and brought down like a human child’s kite. And that slags him off. The Seeker dances to the side and avoids the harpoon then revs his turbines and tilts straight down toward the Wrecker, "Ok that’s it!" he rumbles. Medbay restrictions or no he’s once again going to tangle with the Wrecker Commander. Perceptor shakes his head, though Sit-Com might not be able to see the gesture from his position, “No, this device is not a weapon, though it could be utilised for military applications, with the right modifications of course.” He continues hurriedly trying to dismantle the critical components, but it will take some doing just to get to that stage, and there seems to be a lot going on in the sky, as Ranger deals with an infestation, Windshear soars, and Darkwing comes in on an attack run. While working, Perceptor slows, now at a critical junction, having to be careful in his efforts. Naturally, this is when disaster should strike. Perceptor stops, looks about, and when nothing happens, he is relieved that he does not exist as a cartoon character in one of the Dinobots favourite shows. Only, as he returns to his work, disaster does strike, the mountain collapses, and the device moves on its own. Perceptor isn’t immediately sure what happened; only that something is amiss. He grabs a hold of the machine, even as it starts to slide, but it begins emitting powerful energies, which are probably playing havoc with Shockwave’s sensors. A blinding yellow light emerges, crackling and sizzling with energy, growing from the focal point of the device, expanding to fill a small portion of the sky . . . *Kra-ka-THOOM!* A spider web of ferocious thunder bolts explode across a foreboding black sky. The violent flash of light casts a split-second glimpse to what would otherwise be an indecipherable, formless shadow of a world. Another second passes, and an audio assault booms across the land. In that brief instance of oppressive illumination, the husk of a ruined cityscape can be seen just beyond the horizon, where steely claws of ruined superstructures clutch skyward for purchase in the territory they so once majestically presided over. In the centre of this apocalyptic metroplex, a giant tower stands half as tall as it once did. Embedded into its surface, a decrepit Autobot emblem can be seen for only a moment, reflected against the witchy fingers of lightning as they roil along crimson clouds. First she's clinging for dear life as Ranger spirals around back to earth, next a sudden flash of light, then finally darkness. Scorn isn't too sure on how long she was out, but once her stasis breaks she slowly looks around as optics come back online. The femme tries to talk, but realizes her jaws are still clamping onto the downed Ranger. She releases him and slowly transforms back into her robot mode, standing while holding her head and surveying the rather grim landscape. "...What the slag just happened.. And where are we?" She tries her radio, wondering where her collegues are. <> Darkwing blinks and breaks off his attack at the sight of the insane Autobot lightshow, before the world changes. Well... It’s a definite improvement to him. The world finally seems to acknowledge the grim bleakness of the world and bask in it. It’s actually a very wonderful sight to him. <> Windshear was in a beautiful nose dive straight for the Wrecker when lights suddenly exploded from somewhere around Impactor. It overloads the Seekers sensors and radar and the last thing the jet is aware of is the weightlessness of being in the air. At this point the Decepticon Seeker is offline and plummeting toward Impactor completely clueless. Impactor doesn't see the malfunctioning Philosopher's Stone until the blinding yellow light overtakes him. The last thing he remembers he was just about to annihilate Windshear with some awesome trick that we'll never get to actually see now, but now the sight of San Francisco and Metroplex vanishes. Impactor opens his optics, faced with blurred vision. San Francisco has been replaced with the bloated corpse of an old, ruined skyline with crumbling buildings and an infrastructure that's wasting away. . Impactor hesitates, shocked and unsure as to what has happened. Hallucination? Did Mindwipe just sneak up and zap him? Up, Impactor. I need to get up. The Wrecker, holding his head, forcing himself to a kneeling position. His head hurts, and it's hard to focus. Luckily, Impactor knows exactly who to blame. "Perceptor!" he croaks out. "Report!" he turns around slowly, unsure of whether the scientist is even still with them. Really, Grapple had no real idea what had happened. One moment, he was trying to take that machine apart to help Perceptor out. The next thing he knew, there was a thunderous noise and he was falling. Now, he was.. ... Where was he? The architect lets out a moan as he looked up, blinking dumbly for a moment at the bizarre, very unlike-where-they-were-before skyline. A single attempt is made to use the commlink; once he realizes that isn't working, he settles for just laying there for now. Lying down was nice. Perceptor lays on his back, one hand seems to have been dislocated, and is actually a few scant metres away. Still, that is hardly optimal. He stirs, moving, trying to prop himself up, at which point he realises his condition. His optics flutter with activity as colour returns to them. But the sky is now darkened. Confused by his condition, he hears his name, and then a report, what report, is he teaching the recent Crystal City additions to the Autobots. No, it’s Impactor. Looking across as he uses his other hand to push off, and rise to his feet, he surveys the area, and says, “Fascinating.” Not that such a statement does much for anyone. Sit-Com finally wakes up, and finds that Perceptor's hand is detached! "Looks like your hand is having an out-of-body experience, nyuk nyuk nyuk." The Junkion picks up the hand and starts reattaching it to where it belongs. Scorn's antennas perk up as she spots Darkwing not too far off. With a soft snort she radios him, <>. Poisonous yellow optics turn to stare down the Autobots across the way, the femme's wings starting up and hovering her easily over to them, daring to get rather close before touching down on a large piece of rubble. Optics narrow as she hisses softly, merely speaking to the Bots now, making sure to not look like she's about to attack. "What the /slag/ did you Autobots do? Where are we??" Wing covers and mandibles at the side of her face twitch anxiously, eyeing Perceptor every now and spotting the hand off to the side. ..A tempting treat, but she dares not get anymore near them. She's too close as it is, to the point of looking for a death wish. Darkwing responds <> Its clear he still doesn't care for Scorn's orders. Less so in this apparent paradise. He does search for Windshear, but because the undead seeker is one of the few mechs he'd call a friend, rather then because of orders. It doesn't take too long to locate Windshear, since they were in the same location before the light show happened. "'Fascinating' doesn't cut it, Perceptor," Impactor says. "If you don't know what happened, just say so." Although he suspects the scientist is responsible for this, the moment Scorn hovering over and accusing them, Impactor changes his tune 180 degrees. He stomps over to her, "Hey, frak you, Decepticon! You're the idiots that came here to start trouble." He brandishes his harpoon arm, "And unless you want us to be the one to *finish* the trouble, I suggest you can it with the accusations." Now suitably calmer, he glances over at Grapple and Sit-Com, motioning for them to keep careful watch on the Decepticons. "I'm not getting any readings on any frequency. Anyone else having better luck?" Grapple may not be in any condition to keep a careful watch on anyone. Although he stumbles in to a sitting position after a few seconds, he sways quite noticeably. That, and there also appears to be one massive dent on the side of his head. For now, he sits there, looking rather numb and, perhaps, ready to pass out again. Though, he's looking in Impactor's general direction, so that's something, right? Perceptor turns, though is careful to do so as Sit-Com is in the process of reattaching one of his hands. “My internal chronometer suggests that less than twelve minutes have passed since the Philosopher’s Stone was engaged.” The device appears to be scattered about, and is in anything but working order. “Yet it appears that it is night and it was day only moments prior. I also believe that the Earth’s magnetic poles are out of place. Furthermore, Autobot City and San Francisco appear to have undergone a radical change. I cannot explain these incongruities based on the data presently at hand.” Scorn simply smirks as Impactor threatens her, standing her ground despite the size difference. "Accusations? Hardly. Clearly this was all your fault, toting around crazy, unpredictable equipment." She scoffs softly, hand waving dismissively at the Wrecker. She pauses for a moment, thinking to herself while looking back at Darkwing and Windshear. "Hmm... But this seems the least optimal time to be killing each other..." It's hard for her to say, the femme grimacing in disgust at the words leaving her mouth, "Momentary truce while your failure of a scientist figures out what went wrong?" Darkwing gives a kick to Windshear lying on the ground below him "Stop playing Cyber-possum. We've finally arrived at the glory land! Look aroud and reveal in the gloom and destruction that has become the world!" He says with an unnaturall amount of praise and glee. Windshear feels something hit his side and numbly realizes he’s on the ground. He must have crashed. Hopefully he smashed Impactor into the next millennium. Optics light up slowly and Windshear finds himself looking up at Darkwing. He also finds himself feeling like he just got run through every circuit in the pit fights for an earth year none stop. "What... the slag are you.. going on...about?" he asks hoarsely. Grapple manages to stay upright for a good few seconds more. In fact, he even makes a motion that looks like he's about to get to his feet! ...Then, he sways, optics flickering, and promptly falls right back to the ground. Doesn't look like he's getting back up, this time. Impactor has faith that when the time comes, Grapple will be step it up and be the hero we all know he can be. Either that or he'll die a horrible death and be another statistic in the war. Either way. For now, Impactor focuses on Scorn. He's *this* close to bringing out his pimp hand, but then she has the audacity to be all (somewhat) reasonable in the end. "Fine," he reluctantly agrees. "We'll settle this once we're back from..." he hesitates. "So, are we in another dimension?" he asks Perceptor. "Or... time travel? Or... frak, I don't know, is this some kind of Matrix nonsense?" Spike once made him watch The Matrix even though Impactor cares not for human culture. Surprisingly, he thought it was pretty good! Then he watched the sequels and learned how to hate again. Sit-Com finally finishes repairing Perceptor's hand. He looks around and whistles. "We ain't in Kansas anymore, Toto," he remarks. Remedy seems a bit disorientated by the transition, "Primus, Perceptor, what the slag did you do?" She looks around, "Where... where are we?" She looks at the surroundings, "Anyone hurt?" Yeah, she hasn't noticed the cons Perceptor studies the night sky. There’s far more smog in the air, it’s hard to see the stars, which in itself is odd so far from the city. “The stellar cartography appears to be the same. This is Earth, an Earth, and it is the same time. The local flora appears to be the same, as well as the rock formations, though there are several differences. I am unfamiliar with the nature of the Matrix of Leadership, so I cannot rule that out. Given the limited information at our disposal, if pressed I would estimate that this is a parallel dimension, close to our own, but not identical.” <> Scorn radios Darkwing as the Autobots talk amongst themselves, keeping an optic on the group. Antennas twitch as she listens to Perceptor, weight shifting to a leg as she places a hand on her jutting hip. "If we're in another dimension, and your little toy is scrap, how do you suggest we get back?" Darkwing reaches down to help the seeker up. "Just look around you windy, the devastation and destruction, which fills this world. It has embraced the truth of the futility of the universe. Its been destoryed and no one tries to rebuild, or tries to recover the area. This is what everyone and thing should embrace! There isn't a more beautiful site in all the universe!" He says, not even bothering to answer the communicator. Darkwing hears, Darkwing doesn't care. He's not going to let a primitive boss him around when he's found this paradise of destruction. Windshear takes the help up and takes a minute to steady himself as he listens to Darkwing go on and on about the place. Finally he looks around. "Where the hell are we? I mean yea, Dark, it’s nice but this isn’t where we were before..." he shakes his head and runs a hand down it. "I should have stayed on the repair table." he mutters and looks around again at the new scenery. "Abandon Hope, all ye who enter here!" Is a familiar but... slightly off voice coming from the horizon? It definitely sounds like Vortex, except it has... a distinct tinge of majesty people may not be familiar with. The volume is slightly louder as well. It doesn't take long for the Combaticon to fly in itself, it looks like Vortex, but again, there's some slight, distinct 'off-ness' to him. It's hard to pinpoint, but it may be the much cleaner paint job, as though not only it was recently cleaned up, but as though it has been polished to a shine. "I am Vortex, mighty servant of the powerful Snaptrap!" Another round of violent lightning streaks across the sky, casting eerily long shadows all around and leaving ghostly traces of objects lingering afterward in the encroaching darkness like a phantasm dimension just under the surface of reality. After a moment that seems infintely longer than it actually is, a horrendous cacophony plows through the rolling hillsides like a battery of heavenly cannons assaulting the Earth below. Under that tirade of light and sound, a horrendous form crests a nearby hillside. Easily twice the size of any normal Cybertronian, it looks for all the world like a mobile artillery fortification. Another flash of lightning and another boom of power, and Snaptrap is revealed. On his shoulders rest the empty carcasses of Blur and Springer. On his arms, the remains of Arcee and Kup have been converted into gauntlets. He bellows to the gathering below, lording over his territory. "Caveat viator! You trespass on my world!" Impactor doesn't bother correcting Perceptor's Matrix misconception. Instead he's busy pacing back and forth, trying to get a good look at the city below. "Primus... someone must have really messed up here." He's about to ask Perceptor the exact same question Scorn asked, but alas the witch beats him to it. The only thing he would have added was 'while leaving the Decepticons behind', but he'll worry about that later. Peering at Darkwing, he snorts at Scorn and Windshear, "How in the blazes do you two put up with him?" Before he can get an answer, Impactor is startled to hear a crack of thunder followed by new voices. He immediately reaches for his laser pistol again, but then he stops when he sees who it is. Alternate Universe Vortex?! Alternate universe Snaptrap?! "..." He exchanges looks with Perceptor. "..." He exchanges looks with Sit-Com. "..." he exchanges looks with Remedy. Then, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You've got to be kidding me. That's the dumbest thing I've heard since Tweedledee over there opened his mouth." he jerks a thumb in Darkwing's direction. But then, he sees what's in Snaptrap's arms. Or... *who*, rather. "Oh... oh you son of a bitch. Decepticons-" he glances at his world's Cons, "Unless you want to be enslaved by Emperor dickweed here, what say we effect a very quick regime change?" He actually has no idea how they'll react. He has a bad feeling they might just join up with the Seacon. Perceptor says again, “Fascinating” as if that word alone could explain all this. He notes all the different chassis’ that went into creating Snaptrap’s armour, and he sighs inwardly, giving a moment of silence for his friends. His optics dim and brighten, his way of opening and closing his eyes, trying to focus. Another crack of thunder shakes him from his silent contemplation of the ramifications of what he is seeing. Vortex seems especially unnerving, as in this darkened night sky, the polish makes him unusually reflective. “Sir, based on this new information, I would suggest that my original hypothesis was correct. We are not only in an alternate reality, but we are in one where the Decepticons won.” Sit-Com STARES at Snaptrap. Then stares at Perceptor. "Is today opposite day?" Darkwing looks to Windshear "Does it really matter? Its a much better place then where we were before." He says before the crack of thunder and the regal looking Vortex arrives shortly before more thunder announces a larger and more menacing Snaptrap. "My now there is someone after my own laser core." He says seeing the mangled bodies of the dead turned into armour. "Almost the level of craftwork as Scrapper." He muses completely ignoring Impactor, he finds that the comments simply don't bother him in hat he sees currently as a perfect world. "For once the Autobots did something right. Now they just need to die before they fix that machine and send us back..." He turn to bow before the obvious ruler. "Mighty lord of these lands, we may be trespassers, but we bring you gifts. More Autobots to be added to your glorious armour, and increase your terrifying visage!" Scorn is about to answer Impactor until she's interrupted by the new, louder cracks of thunder and lightning and Vortex's heralding the arrival of Snaptrap, who seems rather gallant in his new getup. Her optics roll at Impactor's statement, the femme glancing at him. "Enslave us? Didn't you hear your friend just now? The Cons won. Why help you?" She isn't yet sure if staying or leaving is the better choice. For all she knows Snaptrap could be much more insufferable than the sometimes crazy Galvatron. But for now she plays it safe on her own terms, grinning wickedly and fluttering over to Darkwing and Windshear to place hands on their shoulders while looking at the Bots from between them. "What do you think, boys? Should we even /think/ of helping these Autobots when /clearly/ they're on the losing side here?" She snickers softly, fluttering back up to get optic-level with Snaptrap, giving a light bow of her head. "Snaptrap, Vortex. So good to see you. I see you're doing rather well in this universe. No need to worry about me and my colleagues here, we're on your side--" But then Darkwing has the gall to out stage her, the Insecticon glaring daggers at him heavily while hissing softly. Windshear takes in everything that has just transpired with a cynical air. He watches Darkwing bow to this Snaptrap but does not follow suit. He’s busy sorting out and understanding what has just happened to them all and he glances back at the Autobots. His gaze combs over the ones there and rests on Perceptor, "This is your fault, Autobot." he rumbles and then looks at Impactor, "What were you about to suggest?" Perceptor comes into Vortex' visors, and the Imperial lets out a dark, evil chuckle. "Perceptor?!" He calls out as he stares at the Autobot from midair. He'd likely grin if he was in robot form right now. "I killed you once already. I see you've been acquainted to the reality of this world. Bow down, lest we kill you again!" Then some Cons start to show sign of Subverting to the Empire, "Well chosen. Join us, and you may yet live!" Snaptrap comes to a stop upon his reaching the top of the mount, and stands to survey the collection of pathetic creatures below him. Moving his hand to his side, he unsheathes his now legendary incendiary sword, levelling it flatly to those gathered below him. As he does so, a clattering of metal resounds from the scabbard on his hip. There, tied together in a gruesome knot, are the severed heads of at least a dozen well-known Autobot warriors, their hollow skulls clattering against one another. Snaptrap stabs his blade at the rest, demanding they follow suit with Darkwind. "Though you may be of another realm, know that I am the master of this. I do not speak of insignificant holdings, states, or regions. I am the Lord of Earth. Swear allegiance to the Empire now, or you shall become just another trophy." Sit-Com is trying to tune into the local frequencies. He hits the one that Junkions usually broadcast on after failing to find any bot frequencies. "They put their peanut butter in my chocolate!" he complains, as he picks up some pretty clearly Decepticon commercials. Impactor grits his teeth as Darkwing and Scorn rapidly do what he figured they'd do. Windshear at least seems receptive to fighting against these fake Cons, but his loyalties are always unclear at best. Impactor tries to contact the others on the radio, but it only fizzles out with no connection. Resorting to simply shouting his orders, he takes a step back, prepped for action. "Sit-Com, you and Remedy snag Grapple! Windshear, I-" But then Snaptrap advances upon them. From the trophies he's collected, it's clear that this Snaptrap is far worse than even ours is. Given the horrors inflicted by our Butcher of the Bogs, that's saying something. The Wrecker frowns, exchanging a brief glance with Windshear before setting his jaw. Alright, Autobots (and Windshear). Impactor is going to give you all a distraction. Please use this distraction to either technobabble us home, or free us. "What, Hasbro finally come out with the life sized versions or something?" he asks, gesturing at Snaptrap's trophies. Impactor braces himself for inevitable pain. "Roger, Kemosabe," Sit-Com says to Impactor. Remedy shakes her head, "No... No way, you twisted metallic *BEEEP!* I would rather get comfortable with Shockwave, you con wanna be! Even Starscream is more con than you!" She grabs a revolver, aims it at Snaptrap, "You're so slagging pathetic Dead End could beat you, blindfolded!" Yeah, methinks Remedy has suffered synaptic fry. Perceptor stares at the immaculate Combaticon, and looks to the 'Lord of Earth', before finally settling on Impactor. They are outmuscled and outgunned. Vortex and Snaptrap are by all appearances in pristine condition, while Darkwing, Scorn, and Windshear have taken some battle damage. Grapple and Ranger appear to have been incapacitated by the fall, or the transport to this world. Impactor, Remedy, Sit-Com, and he would seem to be at a distinct tactical deficiency. He tries to transmit data to the others, but he cannot, with the Autobot channels being inoperative. He sees that Impactor and Remedy appear ready to fight, which is an option, as well as fleeing, but perhaps there is a third. Stepping forward towards Vortex and Snaptrap, Perceptor takes a knee. He doesn’t bow as such, still looking up, but he does what he believes is best for the group, and will hopefully buy them time to find a way home. “It would appear that the war between the Decepticons and the Autobots is over. We are all Cybertronians, and as such, our allegiance should be to whoever governs it.” Windshear studies Impactor then looks back at Snaptrap. He holds his ground as the large Seacon starts his bravado. A million things run through the Seekers mind at once it seems and in the same speed of thought he comes to a decision. He turns toward the Wrecker commander and then his head snaps toward Remedy, "Don't speak about the only true Air Commander we've ever had, insulting him in the thin veil of a compliment in the same breath." and with that he walks up to Impactor. "We have to stop this ... maniac con in this reality -- wherever that is. And I don’t think I need to point out what could happen if Perceptors device can be repaired and that.. Seacon uses it do I?" It is then that Perceptor takes a knee to this Snaptrap. His lips form an eerily familiar sneer, "What kind of fool are you, Perceptor?" is all he says though. He may not look it, but Darkwing does know when and how to kiss aft; and even before the threat of death he was ready to side with this version of Snaptrap. This wasn't about saving his own chassis, or just opposing his enemies; he honestly liked all he seen. He's excited and wants to be a part of it. "Anyone capable of creating such suburb world of destruction is clearly fit to be followed, my Liege." He replies in a respectful tone, completely ignoring the insect that hisses at him. She's of consequence to him now. Scorn flattens her antennas at the sight of the Autobot head. Despite it being a joyful view, Snaptrap is threatening even the Cons with 'do or die', so this clearly has her troubled. At this point she's starting to prefer their old dimension, but time will hopefully tell. With lips set in a thin line she flutters and lands beside Darkwing, sending him a venomous glance. "Remind me to pop out your optics so you can watch me eat you later..." She glowers softly and lowly at the mech beside her, lower jaw separating a moment to click together audibly. She's about to bow, but stops, her antennas perking up again at Impactor's comment to Snaptrap, looking over her shoulder to spot the Bots try to stand up to the current 'leader' of this dimension. Damn those Autobots for being right... Her optics fly open when Perceptor suddenly gives up the fight and chooses to join under Snaptrap, rather surprised at his willingness. ...But if one of the smartest Autobots is willing to join under the new ruler, so is she. So she bows, rather curious what the microscope has up his sleeve. People bowing down on both sides. This is good, this is entertaining. There's one infidel, but surely Snaptrap can handle that himself. Vortex is here to announce and scare, it'll -gladly- let Snaptrap handle the whole infidel business. At least, that's assuming a fight doesn't break out. Because Vortex? Is -not- afraid. Its rotors start to spin just a little faster in anticipation of subduing some more Cybertronians. Perhaps even break a few. Snaptrap almost perceptibly sighs at Impactor and Remedy's reactions. With a disgruntled growl, the Seacon descends the high rise of land that he had been stationed upon to meet them more directly. With his blade still held out, he turns to the dissenters in the crowd and stares them down. "Impactor... honestly," he exudes with a hiss, "you must realize that here, to take this route of armed conflict, you have no hope for survival. You, two others?", noting Windshear adding himself amongst the ranks of infidels, "against what exactly you are not even AWARE. The Decepticons own this entire planet. There will be no cavalry to run over the hillside and rescue you. ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD. Why throw away your life so recklessly?" As the question lingers, Snaptrap approaches Darkwing, Scorn, and Perceptor in line, tapping them on each of their shoulders in kind. "Decepticons, rise up!" "Beam me up, Scotty!" Sit-Com exclaims, as he gathers up Grapple. Remedy looks up at Snaptrap, "Have you spent too much time slumming in the fraggin' Marianas Sea Trench? As sick a fraggin' scraplet Shockwave is, he would NEVER do the... Do THAT", pointing at the chastises Snaptrap wears, "To his enemies." She aughs, pressing a hand against her head, dropping to a knee as this dimensional jumping crap is throwing a wrench in her thought processes Impactor remains focused on Snaptrap, though he is listening to Windshear. He grunts his agreement with the Seeker's words. The last thing their universe needs is an invasion from this so-called Empire. As Snaptrap begins knighting his new Imperial soldiers, Impactor glances at those still with him: Sit-Com, Remedy, and Windshear (!). Grapple too, sort of. "We're getting out of here. We'll regroup, find out what happened, and make a better plan then," he mutters discreetly. The Wrecker then nods to Windshear, "A distraction, if you could?" Impactor spares a glance at the Autobot medic, "Stay with me, Remedy." He reaches down to help her up if need be so he can look her directly in the eyes, "Focus on the job. Worry later." Reluctantly, Perceptor rises to his feet. It's clear that he is not comfortable with the course of action he has taken, but he will need tools, equipment, and supplies, if he is to find a way to get them home. "Impactor, Sit-Com, Remedy . . . Windshear, you do not need to do this." It's hard arguing a point when you're not fully committed to it yourself, "You must see reason," and especially when his most poignant arguments cannot be freely uttered in front of Snaptrap or Vortex. Windshear looks back at Snaptrap. "Distraction coming up -- then I say we get out of here and find a place to regroup." he turns, leaps up, transforms and takes to the sky. It’s no mystery what he’s about to do and do it he does. The Zombie Seeker starts strafing this large turtlecon but doesn’t dare get low enough to be within grabbing or sword range. Darkwing rises up as he is commanded "That is because Shockwave is an emotionless cipher, and know nothing of inspiring true fear and hopelessness in one's enemies. He is little more than a glorified accountant. Lord Snaptrap here is how things should really be done. Only our Scrapper has shown this level of sadistic glee in what he makes of the remains of his enemies. I am sure that somewhere on this world, Prime is part of the most glorious throne to ever be conceived." He says there is no gloom in his voice, no deceit. People tend to forget Darkwing thrives of seeing others suffer, preferably when he makes them suffer, but making armour out of them is damn near euphoric for him. Scorn stands with Darkwing and Perceptor when ordered, the insectoid femme looking at the scientist from the corner of her optics, speaking softly so at not to be heard by anyone but him, "..You better know what you're doing, Autobot..." She looks back over her shoulder a moment at Windshear taking sides with the other Autobots, frowning slightly before radioing him. <> Snaptrap beckons the warriors knelt before him to rise with his free hand absently, returning his attention to Impactor after having administered his ceremonious proceedings. He doesn't speak initially, curious to watch the dynamic between this leader and their scientist play out of its own volition. This luxury is short-lived, however, as the defected Windshear springs into action, and strafes the scene entirely. Snapping to Vortex, Snaptrap stabs after the Seeker with a cruel, clawed hand. "RIP THAT CREATURE FROM THE SKY! MAKE AN EXAMPLE OF HIM!" Snaptrap lurches forward in actions of his own design now, grabbing Scorn bodily and throwing her at the retreating Autobots as he calls the others to arms. "Slay them! They must not be allowed to destroy their machine!" And Vortex flies onwards, heading towards the fleeing Autobots and firing its chainguns. It's not yet time to throw a real vortez at them "Yes, master." It states with some kind of sick glee as it pursues, "Bow down now, lest you become our trophy in the halls of Metroplex!" That may be a little unnerving for the Autobots present here, "This is your last warning!" "Autobots!... and others, MOVE!" Impactor shouts. The mech turns and bolts as Windshear strafes Snaptrap. No doubt the Seacon will weather it just fine. He doesn't need to be hurt by it, after all. Just put off balance. Impactor, meanwhile, shifts down into his rarely seen Cybertronian Drill Tank mode, burrowing a path through the side of Lookout Mountain for the others to follow. Impactor honestly has no idea who is going to end up following him, but the last one in is expected to seal the cave behind them. Windshear continues his strafing over Snaptrap and anyone near him for that matter. He swoops down briefly toward Snaptrap then pulls back up. He’s doing anything he can to keep the enemy distracted to allow the Autobots to escape. Boy that sure sounds weird doesn’t it? The Zombie Seeker notices this Vortex in the air, "Don't try it, /Vortex/." he bluffs as he lets a few stray shots head out toward this Combaticon. But as he continues to fire hes slowly making his way to the burrowed path under Lookout Mountain. Yea he will seal it up since he will be the last one in there. Remedy tries to focus, speaking a mantra to herself, "The job... job... yes... focus on the job..." She gets up, unsteady as she watches the others run off. She hears what Perceptor says, the voice seeming to be reasonable, but, she... she can't... she won't make it... Probably why she tends to go by shuttle, and not space bridge. She drops to her knees, and won't get up without help Perceptor does a half turn of his head towards Scorn when she addresses him, “I hope I do, for all our sakes,” though the conversation proves to be short lived, as Perceptor steps forward, heading towards Ranger’s damaged spacecraft form, forgotten amidst all the danger this world holds. “He still functions,” Perceptor declares, but Remedy is also in need of assistance, and despite the ramifications, what the others might do to him, he heads towards her, “Let me assist you.” <> His voice is filled with contempt for the Insecticon, that think she's special. She was a lowly primative, and her actions show her as such. Very few Primitives have ever earned his respect, Snaptrap was one of those few just for his rep on their world, and this on has that cranked to 11. He watches as the bug gets some good distance. "Exceelent toss." He says with a laugh, not being a sycophant, earnestly meaning it as Darkwing has a fondness for tossing his enemies, usually the medics to keep them from healing. After being instructed to Darkwing launches after his enemies, focusing on Windshear. "Traitor. To think I called you friend. You are nothing but a coward and I shall see you strung up for betraying the Decepticon Empire, this glorious world, and my trust." He sneers and fires on the Seeker, not pulling any punches here. Scorn's slender frame would be easy enough for Snaptrap to break in two, but thankfully he doesn't go that route and simply tosses her rather far. She skrees in surprise as she's grabbed and tossed, her sense of direction utterly lost as she hurtles through the air before landing hard against the stoney ground. She lays there a moment, face in the dirt before slowly rising to her feet, wincing while holding her arm and looking to the alternate Snaptrap. "I'll tear off your head and eat your thought processors for that!" She hisses harshly at him and looks to Darkwing at his comments over the radio, optics full of hate and an urge to kill him. She shudders in fury before yelling, "You're the traitorous one, Darkwing! This Empire is a false one! It only belongs to Lord Galvatron!" She doesn't wait for a rebuttal, turning in the direction of the retreating Autobots and joining them. Snaptrap, in the same contiguous motion that launched Scorn after the fleeing Autobots, fluidly un-holsters his supremely upgraded atom-smasher rifle and brings the fearsome weapon to bear upon his foes. Oblivious to Windshear's strafing runs, the gigantic Seacon prepares the weapon with practiced efficiency and begins to ruthlessly and systematically obliterate anything unfortunate enough to be standing in his way. "FALSE EMPIRE?!", he bellows. "The Decepticons OWN THE UNIVERSE! And you consider this an AFFRONT? Be happy then, that I am the one here to greet you ungrateful lot, instead of Lord Galvatron HIMSELF! He would not take kindly to his conquest of ALL EXISTENCE as FALSE!" The rifle then erupts in a hellish blaze, instantly decimating the landscape as screaming rounds of crimson fire impact the terrain. Vortex is not happy with these dangerous lunatics who claim to be Decepticons, and following Snaptrap's example, he starts what may very well be his ~signature move~ That is, he starts to create a wind funnel in an attempt to trap the fleeing Cybertronians. "I'll hold them back, so you can slay them, my liege!" Vortex cries out gleefully over the rapid flow of circling winds! Impactor drills his Primus-given way to freedom! Windshear gave a superb distraction. Heck, Scorn does also. Figures the Decepticons would be great at this. Unfortunately, if there's one thing Impactor cannot afford right now, it's going back to pull Remedy up to her feet again. She's going to have to dig deep on this. Windshear hears Darkwing’s comments, "I’m trying to save the Empire, /friend/ not become star struck and dazzled by the power of the mech you just sworn allegiance to! If Galvatron saw you do that he'd give you what you want so badly and too fast for you to enjoy it as it happened!" he wingovers and notices Vortex begin his signature move. He’s not even going to fight against that, instead he kicks in the afterburners and dives down toward the tunnel Impactor made. Soon he’s close enough and doing a 'running' transformation hits the ground and uses his momentum in jet mode to dive into the tunnel. "Dig for your lives, dig, dig, DIG!" Sit-Com exclaims, and his hands are a little full for him to be doing much of it. "Go towards the light!" Remedy screams as there's weapons fire all around her, grabbing her head, as things are escalating when she needs quiet... all she wants is quiet, so she can adjust her systems back to normal from the dimensional jump... Cooperating may have been the smart thing to do, but it was not the Autobot thing to do. Perceptor sees that now. He will have to acquire the necessary tools, equipment, and supplies, through some other means. For now, he is once again with his fellow Autobots. Still with Remedy, he begins affecting some basic repairs. <> He replies, knowing that unless the bug was smart enough to turn off her radio, she can still hear him. <> He says as he continues his pursuit of Windshear. "Galvatron rules here too. You remain loyal to one, I remain loyal to all. Don't fool yourself "friend", if this was reversed the Autobots would already be siding with their counter parts and we'd be dead or imprisoned! Fool yourself with your allies, they will leave you behind the second you are no longer useful to them." He says and fires on Windshear again, aiming to cripple the Seeker. Scorn pauses at the edge of the hole Impactor is digging out, the sudden gust of the strong vortex making her dig her heels in while looking in to see who's left, which isn't exactly the Con thing to do. Scorn spots the other femme huddling like a madwoman, the insect rolling her optics and huffing softly. She makes a dash back into the open. "Get up, will you?" She growls softly at Remedy before curling her good arm around the medic, trying to half carry, half drag the Bot into the hole to safety. This isn't like her at all, and she's regretting it. This little bot better be thankful as all hell. And thankfully she indeed has turned her radio off at this point, for if she hadn't she'd likely be back on the field biting out Darkwing's throat. "They're getting away, my liege!" Vortex snarls as it ends the rapidly spinning winds, diving down to the ground and transforming into a more humanoid shape. It's only then that the scariest part of Vortex becomes visible; it has its body decorated with shards of what is ~clearly~ Perceptor's body after having been torn to pieces. "What shall we do now? Pursue, or wait for them to show their faces again!?" Submersed in the fire fight, it takes a moment for Snaptrap to realize that no one is really firing back. Under siege, the Autobots and the Decepticon defectors have equivocated themselves from the conflict, disappearing one after the other into a hastily constructed escape tunnel. Infuriated at this turn of events, Snaptrap stands as he slings his rifle over his shoulder, acknowledging Vortex's report. "I am aware!", he growls at this obvious turn of events. "Dispatch Devastator and the Omega Sentinel Legion! I want this site excavated at once! I want those Autobots NOW!" Remedy now safely in the hole, Perceptor makes a sprint, moving as fast as he can, to gather Ranger, though in this form, he’s large, heavy, and awkward to move. Employing a little known medical secret, he manages to upload instructions into his unconscious fom, forcibly transforming his fellow Autobot. “Now, we must make haste, or that hole may be sealed prior to our journey through it.” Of course, Ranger is still unconscious, but he seems to have found a wellspring of strength and will power. They manage to make it to the hole, disappearing within its depths. Impactor doesn't stop drilling until he's certain they've made good on their escape. The end result is that the Autobots (hopefully they all make it) will be popping up above ground elsewhere. Shifting back into robot mode, the mech surveys his motley team of Autobots, Decepticons, and Junkions. "Alright," he says, peering at them all. "Starting to think Perceptor was right about one thing - allegiance doesn't matter much here." He glares at Windshear and Scorn. "You two." He works his jaw a bit, having to force him to say this, "Acted fairly bravely." That's as good a compliment as he can give to them. "We'll make camp here, carry out any repairs we can, give Perceptor a shot at figuring out our best way home, and then decide what to do in the morning." Windshear raises an optic ridge as he listen to Impactor, "That sounded painful to say," he smirks and then looks at Perceptor, "What you are back on the right side? Are you sure? And what the slag was that device you built?" his voice is harsh and hes not at all happy about this. Perceptr frowns, and more to the other Autobots than Windshear, he explains, “I simply sought access to their diagnostic equipment, materials, and tools that we may require to reverse this resultant shift in realities. At no point did I swear fealty to the Dec . . . to Snaptrap.” Which is true, as he knelt and spoke that as the war was over, all Cybertronians should be united. Windshear flicks a wing in disgust and turns away from the scientist. "Ok.. I have some limited repair abilities..." he begins looking around at this rag tag group. Remedy just tries to rest and recover 'herself'... some pretty twisted stuff happened out there, and with the dimensional jump... did not help things.